Fiber optic systems typically transmit optical signals back and forth between a central office to a multitude of residential and business locations. Each residential or business location may be assigned a narrow bandwidth of wavelengths or channel within an overall optical signal to communicate with and from the central office. As the number of subscribers using that fiber optical system increases, the amount of components in the central office may increase to transmit and receive optical signals from those subscribers.